


Trust is Essential

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anxious Amy Santiago, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Child Death, F/M, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta Friendship, Hurt Jake Peralta, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Young Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A different take on the episode where Jake and Amy debate having kids
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Trust is Essential

"I don't want to start over when I'm 38."

"Start over?" Jake felt his heart break, he didn't allow any tears to fall though. Not in front of everyone. "Like with someone else?" 

Amy didn't say anything, she just turned her head to the side and that was all Jake needed. He was going to open his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He would've stopped Amy walk out of the room but he couldn't. He just stood in that room on his own. He hugged his arms close to each other and sighed deeply. Still no tears fell though. 

*

It was 9PM when he finally thought of going home but Amy would be there and frankly he didn't want to have to talk with her at the moment. Was anything between them real? Did she only want to be with someone who wanted kids? He understood that. Really he did but... did she even take his feelings into account? 

Inevitably, Jake decided against going home. 

He didn't go to Charles' because he was just the big Peraliago fanboy and wouldn't suggest anything really helpful. 

Rosa, despite being closer with Jake, didn't know much about kids. 

He did consider talking to Terry but it was late and. 

It was strange. Charles always said he was Jake's best friend but Jake didn't always think that back. The person who he would consider his best friend was Gina and strangely she was pretty good at giving advice that actually seemed to help him. 

*

He regretted knocking on the door as soon as he did. He waited, sighed and turned around but not before hearing someone cough. 

"Jake, man, what the hell you doing here?" Gina asked.

Jake turned back to face her and Gina couldn't help but frown at the sad look on his face. She put a hand on his shoulder and herded him into her apartment where her own baby was asleep in the bassinet. 

Jake smiled at her before sitting down in the sofa, "hey."

"Hey." Gina frowned. "Dude, what's going on? Did you and Amy have a fight?"

Jake shrugged, "it wasn't exactly a full on fight-"

"But?"

Jake explained everything that happened between him and Amy at the hospital. 

"Shit." Gina gasped, she didn't know how to feel about it. She just stared at her childhood friend and saw the tear fall from his eye. "She really said that?"

"Yeah." Jake rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do, Gina."

Gina didn't know what to do either. 

"Stay here tonight. Iggy's asleep so she won't be up till tomorrow." She told him as she stood up to grab some blankets from the ottoman on the other side of the living room. "I just think she's being selfish."

"Is she?" Jake argued. "I think having kids is a very normal thing to want."

Gina nodded apologetically, "does she know?"

Jake looked at her for a few moments and came to a stark conclusion and realised what she was asking of him. He shook his head. 

"She might behave differently if she knew." Gina tried to explain as delicately as she could. 

Jake sighed. "Or she might be pissed that I kept if from her."

Gina shrugged. "You won't know till you try." 

Jake shook his head, a tad more adamantly than before. "I love her. More than anything. I just can't lose anyone else."

*

The next day, Amy went to the precinct with a little anger but also a bit of sadness inside of her. She went home yesterday and was annoyed when Jake never came home. Where did he go? She looked over to Holt's office and could see his lips move. 

Carefully so she didn't get noticed, she lip read him and she could tell Holt said her husband's name. 

Hmm. It seemed that she would have to investigate further into the matter.


End file.
